File talk:Demaro Black Easily Defeated by Sentomaru.png
Manga vs. Anime Anime would be fine... but it's missing some detail and the blood. Censorship is wrong. 00:12, May 12, 2013 (UTC) The detail that's "missing" are the lines used to show the effect of movement. These aren't actually part of the character, and they're moved to the side in the anime version, so the details are still there and they don't obscure the character. The lack of blood really isn't that big of a deal, especially since there wasn't much blood to begin with. 00:19, May 12, 2013 (UTC) The anime also has a blur effect, which ruins the shot completely. It ISN'T meant to be seen in a still picture. The manga is drawn still, so obviously, it looks better in cases like this. 00:21, May 12, 2013 (UTC) The blur effect gives the effect of motion, hence the name, "motion blur". I don't see why the anime can't be used with this. It could be made into a gif, but the still image seems to get the job done providing the illusion of motion already. This is because of the blur on the sides. 00:49, May 12, 2013 (UTC) The effect of motion can be perfectly seen in the manga, without it looking awkward. 00:57, May 12, 2013 (UTC) It doesn't look awkward at all. The character's aren't obscured and the blurs are spread throughout that it still shows the scene in its entirety without getting in the way. Neither image is awkward. 00:59, May 12, 2013 (UTC) There's still a loss of detail with the blur. The manga is still higher detailed, and doesn't censor anything. 02:59, May 12, 2013 (UTC) What details are lost? 19:38, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Blood, Sentomaru's face is derpy, Blurryness makes it bad, Missing the impact effect. I can go on and on. 02:22, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Blood is a minor detail, Sentomaru has the same expression as he does in the manga, and the blurriness IS the impact effect. Google "motion blur". 03:05, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ... The blurryness is the problem. It doesn't matter if it shows movement, because it's still awful. Manga doesn't have that problem, and is therefore better. 06:27, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Can't you just crop out the side-blurs like I did with Shirahoshi's Size.png? :海賊☠姫 (talk) 06:45, May 14, 2013 (UTC) The difference here is that seeing Sentomaru's full axe is important, and cutting off part of his body would just look silly. 06:47, May 14, 2013 (UTC) The blurriness is no problem if you're too hung up on it. I see nothing wrong with it. 19:19, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Because it looks like crap. 20:12, May 14, 2013 (UTC) In your opinion. 21:06, May 14, 2013 (UTC) You're the only person who think that it looks good. 21:09, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Look at the blur. 21:10, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I see the blur. It doesn't hurt the image at all. 21:28, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Except it does. Manga doesn't have that ugly effect, so it's superior. Once again, you're the only one opposing. 21:29, May 14, 2013 (UTC) That's a pretty broad reason. It doesn't hurt the image. Stop focusing so much on the blurs, and look at the image overall. The blurs are transparent. They're easily glossed over. I'm pretty sure very few people have noticed. The blur isn't a problem just because you have a personal bias. 21:36, May 14, 2013 (UTC) The blur is an awful distraction, and you're still ignoring the blood. Will just assume this is trolling and move on. Anybody who is actually serious about discussing this want to post? If not, I will revert soon. 21:37, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Bump... Those blur lines are not natural. 03:49, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Fiiiiiine I'll jump in. I want the anime one. This isn't an art contest people. Our job is to supply information. The scene we are trying to depict is "Sentomaru defeats Black". That's the only thing we need to show, and if the anime picture shows it, then we go with the anime picture on policy. This image is not demonstating the appearance of Sentomaru's axe, nor are we trying to show how the characters look. We're showing the act of Sentomaru defeated Fake Luffy. 02:57, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Yes, but the quality of the image is what is being debated here. Those blur lines in the image cause the image to look less appealing in the history section. The manga image perfectly shows the scene, without the blur lines, and more detail, which adds appeal and shows the scene without weird lines. Also, the anime is missing key parts of "Sentomaru Defeating Black", which is the fact that he spit out blood the moment he was hit, which is not present in the anime version. 03:01, August 13, 2013 (UTC) 1) Are you saying that you can't tell what's going on in the picture because of the blur effect? 2) Are you implying that one might think Demalo Black had won because he did not spit blood? 03:42, August 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm implying that the blur effect ruins the overall quality of the image, which does matter. Canonically, he spits out blood. It should be part of the image. 03:47, August 13, 2013 (UTC) But this image isn't captioned "Demalo Black Spits Blood", now is it? 04:51, August 13, 2013 (UTC) It's captioned "Demaro being defeated", which includes the spewing of blood. Even then, I've already mentioned that I'm mainly against the anime image because the movement lines cause the image to be blurry and lose quality. 05:03, August 13, 2013 (UTC) We don't seem to be reach an agreement. We should have a poll. 05:26, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good to me. Personally, I favor manga, more graphic. 23:52, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Note to people voting anime: We will be stuck with a permanent Low-Quality image because of the nature of how the scene was animated. 11:41, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Poll 03:40, August 22, 2013 (UTC) # 06:47, August 22, 2013 (UTC) #Klobis (talk) 09:35, August 22, 2013 (UTC) # 06:37, August 23, 2013 (UTC) # 08:30, August 24, 2013 (UTC) # 14:56, August 27, 2013 (UTC) # 18:02, August 27, 2013 (UTC) # #-- # 12:01, August 28, 2013 (UTC) # 18:40, August 28, 2013 (UTC) # 18:41, August 28, 2013 (UTC) ;Anime # 12:55, August 22, 2013 (UTC)It's just hard to quickly recognize the squished guy w/o color. # 20:49, August 22, 2013 (UTC) #SeaTerror (talk) 00:22, August 23, 2013 (UTC) #MasterDeva (talk) 08:39, August 24, 2013 (UTC) (I agree with JustSomeDude.) # 13:13, August 27, 2013 (UTC) # 17:46, August 27, 2013 (UTC) # 19:12, August 27, 2013 (UTC) # 00:06, August 28, 2013 (UTC) (Forgot about this.) #海賊☠姫 (talk) 05:25, August 28, 2013 (UTC) }}